Classes and Statistics
What the Statistics are for - Strength, agility, dexterity, and intellect influence your abilities and how much damage they do. Charisma is for influencing NPCs to do what you want. Constitution increases the amount of health you have. S - The highest ranking score of a stat. It ranges from 15 - 30 per stat increase A - Second highest ranking score. Ranges from 10-14 per stat increase B - Third highest. Ranges from 7-10 per stat increase C - Fourth highest. Ranges from 4-7 per stat increase D - Lowest score ranking. Ranges from 1-4 per stat increase Warrior Classes Lancer Description: A versatile warrior class that uses spears for attacks. It is a fast and aggressive class, focusing on control and movement over raw power. Equipment: Spears, Light Armor, Medium Armor Statistic Distribution: Strength - C Agility - A Dexterity - A Intellect - B Charisma - C Constitution - B Available Passives * Flash - The ability to throw your spear and teleport to it, with a maximum range of 100 studs and a 5 second cooldown. It will deal 20(+10 damage per level up to 20, 30 until 60, 100 until 100) damage + 10%(Add 1% per level) of your strength and dexterity * Whirlwind - The ability to spin your spear around hitting within 10 studs with a 6 second cooldown. It will deal 30(+10 damage per level up to 20, 30 until 40, 100 until 100)+ 20% of your strength and dexterity Available Abilities * Spear Eruption Level 1 - Summons 5 spears from the ground, 5 studs away from each other in front of you. It deals 50(Add 3% damage per level) damage + 15%(Add 0.3% per level) of your strength and dexterity within a 10 stud radius of each spear. Has a 10 second cooldown * Spear Ward Level 6 - Stabs the spear down into the ground, making that area heal for 10(Add 5% healing per level) health + 30%(Add 0.2% per level) of your intellect per second. It also reduces 10%(Add 1% per 5 levels) of the damage you receive. Has a 8 second cooldown * Burst Level 15 - You launch yourself 40 studs forward, dealing 100(Add 3% damage per level) damage to enemies around you + 30%(Add 4% per 4 levels) agility. Has a 15 second cooldown. Brawler Description : A full on aggressive melee fighter that specializes in hand to hand combat. It eschews control for raw power. Equipment: Fist Weapons, Feet Weapons, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor Statistics Distribution: Strength: A Agility: B Dexterity: C Intellect: D Charisma: C Constitution: B Available Passives * Rage - A powerful aura that lasts 5 seconds. Allows you to deal 10%(Add 0.05% per level) more damage. 4 second cooldown. * Boiling Blood - Your blood boils, allowing you to have 100(+10 per level, up to 50. +40 up to 80. +80 up to 100) increased health. Available Abilities * Buildup Level 1- Disables attacking for 2 seconds, building up power. Your next attack deals 200%(Add 10% per level) more damage, + 50%(Add 1% per 4 levels) of your strength and agility. * Axe Kick Level 5 - Conducts an axe kick, which deals 100(Add 3% damage per level) damage, + 30%(Add 1% per level) of your strength. * A Thousand Strikes Level 15 - Attacks numerous times, dealing 50(Add 1% damage per level) damage per hit, + 25%(Add 0.25% per level) of your agility, strength, and dexterity. Adds 4 hits per level. 10 hits after level 70. Starts with 10 hits. Knight Description: A chivalrous warrior that follows a code. A strong reliable front liner that buffs other's with their war cries. Equipment: Swords, Shields, Heavy Armor Statistic Distribution Strength: A Agility: C Dexterity: B Intellect: C Charisma: S Constitution A Available Passives * Rallying Call - Shouts out a battle cry that increases your allies damage by 10% around you. * Stoic Defense - Reduces the amount of damage you take by 10%. Available Abilities * Empowering Strike Level 1 - Your empower your next attack, making it deal 50%(Add 1% every 4 levels) more damage + 30% of your strength and constitution. Has an 8 second cooldown. * Defensive Stance Level 5 - You get into a defensive stance which reduces damage taken by 40%(Add 2% every 6 levels) Lasts 30 seconds with a 20 second cooldown after Defensive Stance ends. * Hold Your Ground! Level 15 - Reinforces allies around you by giving them a 15%(Add 5% per ally affected) damage increase and a 20%(Add 2.5% per ally affected) damage reduction. Rogue Classes Assassin Description: A strong deceiver that uses daggers and knives to deal damage. An assassin focuses on dealing the most damage and less about health. Equipment: Knives, Daggers, Light Armor Statistic Distribution: Strength: C Agility: S Dexterity: A Intellect: B Charisma: D Constitution: C level Available Passives * Hidden Strike - Every third attack deals 100%(Add 1% per level) more damage. * Shadow Clones - The ability to summon a shadow clone and go invisible for 3 seconds. The shadow clone will last for that duration while attracting the enemies attention. Deals 50%(Add 1% per level) of your damage Available Abilities * Hidden Strike - Every third attack deals 100%(Add 1% per level) more damage. * Shadow Clones - The ability to summon a shadow clone and go invisible for 3 seconds. The shadow clone will last for that duration while attracting the enemies attention. Deals 50%(Add 1% per level) of your damage * Available Abilities * Dagger Throw Level 1- Throws a dagger at an enemy within 30 studs dealing 50 damage + 15%(Add 1% per level) of your agility and dexterity. 5 second cooldown * Dagger Storm Level 5- Throws an AOE dagger storm within a 90* cone in front of you that can hit within 10 studs. Deals 130 damage + 50%(Add 1% per level) of your dexterity and agility. 8 second cooldown * Backstab Level 12- Teleports you behind an enemy leaving 1(Add 1 clone per 20 levels) shadow clone/s where you were. You deal 50%(Add 4% per 4 levels) of the enemies health. Deals 40%(Add 2% per 4 levels) of a bosses health. Archer Classes Healing Classes Priest Description: A holy healer dedicated to the divine arts. Focuses on healing and is often needed to be protected Equipment: Holy Chalice, Staves, Light Armor Statistic Distribution: Strength: C Agility: B Dexterity: D Intellect: A Charisma: B Constitution: C Available Passives * Divine Blood - Gives you a passive healing of 1% of your max health. * Divine Blessing - Makes you have a passive 10% increase in damage. Available Abilities * Power Word Pain - Causes pain to sprout across the enemies body dealing 30 damage + 30% of your intellect * Power Word Heal - Heals an ally for 5% of their maximum health. Has a 6 second cooldown * Power Word Greater Heal - Heals an ally for 12% of their maximum health Has a 12 second cooldown Mage Classes Elementalist Description: A mage class that specializes in ranged attacks. Uses a staff or focus for attacks. Slow and steady, the elementalist deals tons of damage from afar and controls the battlefield Equipment: Staffs, Focuses, Light Armor Statistic Distribution: Strength - D Agility - C Dexterity - B Intellect - A Charisma - B Constitution - C Available Passives * Ward - A magical ward envelops the elementalist at all times. It reduces damage taken by 20% + 10% of strength and constitution. Adds .05 to all percentages every level * Magical Thorns - Magic thorns envelop the elementalist, causing 5% of the damage enemies deal to you to be dealt back + 10% of constitution and intellect. Adds 0.025 to all percentages per level. Available Abilities * Fireball Level 1- A fireball is launched at the enemy dealing 30(Add 5% damage per second) damage and 20 fire damage over 2 seconds + 30% of intellect. 7 second cooldown. 50 Stud range. * Ice Spike Level 5- An ice spike erupts at the target location dealing 50(Add 3% damage per level) damage + 20%(Add 5% per upgrade) of intellect and slows the enemy by 30%(Add 2% level) for 2 seconds + 10%(Add 1% level) of intellect. 8 second cooldown * Fire Wall Level 15- A wall of fire explodes into existence dealing 300(Add 5% damage per level) damage and 50(Add 3% damage per level) fire damage per second to anything touching it + 30%(Add 5% per level) of intellect. 20 second cooldown. 40 Stud range Pyromancer Description: A fanatical lover of fire that uses the arcane arts to fuel it's desires. The Pyromancer burns through anything in it's path. Equipment: Pyromancy Glove, Fire Gem, Light Armor, Statistic Distribution: Strength: D Agility: C Dexterity: B Intellect: S Charisma: B Constitution: C Available Passives * Burn! - 2% of the fire damage dealt to an enemy will be returned back to you as health * Covetous Flame - A fiery aura surrounds you and deals 20(Add 3% damage every level) fire damage for each second an enemy is within 10 studs. Available Abilities * Fire Shield Level 1 - A magical shield that surrounds the front of the elementalist. It negates 50% of the damage taken during a 5 second period. It also deals 10(Add 3% damage per level) fire damage every second to anything touching it. Has a 7 second cooldown * Flaming Shower Level 5 - Fireballs rain from the sky and deal 200(Add 5% damage per level) damage to enemies in an area of 20 studs over 5 seconds. Has a 16 second cooldown * Flaming Spear Level 15 - A giant spear made of flames is thrown at the enemy dealing 400(Add 3% damage per level) fire damage + 10% of your intellect. Cryomancer Description: A lost pyromancer that's heart has turned cold. A wielder of the frozen arts, the Cryomancer produces powerful ice spells that dominate the battlefield Equipment: Staves, Focuses, Light Armor Statistic Distribution: Strength: D Agility: C Dexterity: C Intellect: S Charisma: B Constitution: B Available Passives * Coldheart - A freezing aura that envelops you as it slows down enemies around you by 15%(Add 3% every 10 levels) Available Abilities * Ice Javelin Level 1 - Launches a javelin made of ice at an enemy, dealing 30(Add 4% damage per level) damage + 30% of your intellect * Ice Wave Level 5 - A wave of ice surrounds you, dealing 100(Add 5% damage per level) damage + 15% of your intellect * Frozen Storm Level 15 - You freeze an area, freezing any enemies caught in its radius for 5 seconds Special Classes Blacksmith Description: A combat blacksmith uses weapon drops and smelts it down into ingots. They then turn them into their own crafted weapons. They are very useful and can be very important. Equipment: Hammer, Sword, Light Armor, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor Statistic Distribution Strength: S Agility: C Dexterity: D Intellect: B Charisma: C Constitution: B Available Passives: * Fire To The Forge - The ability to create heat in your hand, allowing you to either smelt ore or deal damage without a forge. Deals 20(Add 5% damage per level) + 10% of your strength and intellect. Available Abilities: * Runesmithing Level 10/20 - The ability to engrave runes into weapons/armor. * Firesmithing Level 20/30 - The ability to craft fire weapons/armor * Upgrade Level 30 - The ability to upgrade weapons, up to a 10% increase in damage. Adds 1% per upgrade. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__